


The Evils of Jungle Juice

by SgtCoolWhip



Series: This is all Gilbert's Fault [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A game of chase, Additional Tags to Be Added, Also sleeves are for wimps, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Everyone is a bird in the eyes of Gilbert, Excessive Drinking, Francis really can't keep his hands to himself, Frat Parties, Human Names Used, Keep the underclassmen away from Francis, M/M, Shirts are for the weak, Suspicious Jungle Juice Recipe, Teachers Assistants can't mind their own business, Your author really like flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtCoolWhip/pseuds/SgtCoolWhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the last party of the post-midterms semester and also Arthur's last party before finals and job hunting consumes his life. He's been avoiding the sexual tension bubbling between himself and Francis since they met. Unfortunately for him,  a meddling force has plans to change that before the night is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can Run

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back? Back again, Sgt's back tell a friend! No but seriously, I'm back. For those of you that haven't read my work, Hi I'm SgtCoolWhip and since you haven't read my previous work I'm going to need you to go up to the collections tab and read the two stories there first. Start with The Rhythm of Freedom, then read Non Voglio so that everything you read here afterward will make sense. See you guys later! For everyone that has read, I'm so sorry this took so long. College sucks ass but thank God and every other deity and power in the universe that that section of my life is almost over. Enjoy this first chapter and I'll do some explaining at the end.

Arthur ducked and weaved through the crowd of gyrating bodies packed into the Pi Rho Omega frat house. The crowd was doing this ridiculous dance to an even more ridiculous Swedish song and flying elbows had almost knocked his drink from his hands onto his acid green tank top. Not that anyone would really notice since his drink was the same color. It was the fact that his shirt would be wet and the spilling his drink would be a waste of good booze that he was most concerned about rather than staining the shirt itself.

  _I really need to ask Gilbert how he managed to get it this green in the first place. Ah, there he is… and he’s got Lovino. Better go and save him._

Arthur stumbled forward toward the kitchen, losing track of his legs in the darkened room thanks to his tight black super skinny jeans and short black combat boots. He finally managed to free himself of the throngs of dancing university students celebrating the first day of freedom from spring semester midterms, carefully keeping his empty cup from either being knocked from his hands to the floor and crushed under stomping feet or stolen from his grasp by a particularly annoying Frenchman. An annoying Frenchman, he noticed, that just so happened to be standing at his final destination.

_Well fuck me sideways with a rusty mother fucking chainsaw. Is rescuing Lovino really worth it?_

Even as he approached the kitchen, he continued to mull over the pros and cons of rescuing the poor freshman. He’d just made it past the food table and his platter of untouched scones when he caught Lovino and Gilbert’s conversation.

“Figlio di puttana, are you trying to give me radiation poisoning?” The younger man exclaimed, trying to shove the cup that Gilbert has given him back into the white blond graduate student’s hands.

“Pff, no. If I wanted to do that I’d just feed you one of Arthur’s ‘scones.’” Gilbert joked back at Lovino.

To add insult to injury, Gilbert used heavy air quotes around the word scones like they weren’t a gift and fucking FREE. Arthur picking up one of the obviously offending pastries and pitched it with a surprising amount of strength and accuracy at Gilbert’s head. Unfortunately, the white blond man had seen the attack coming and ducked before it could hit him in the face. The scone instead knocked the crown, _Who the fuck let this idiot have a crown?_ , off and made contact with the wall behind him, making a sound that even Arthur had to admit didn’t sound quite right.

“See if I cook you anything ever again you ungrateful sack of dog shite!” Arthur stepped into view of the small group of people standing in front of the largest collection of alcohol Arthur had ever seen on a college campus.

Gilbert dusted off his crown, replacing it on his head at an even jauntier angle with a deep sigh. “I’ll hold you to that, Lerche.”

Arthur stomped over snatching the cup of radioactive looking liquid from Gilbert’s hand and drained it. He shot the ruby eyed older male one of his patented glares and spat out a slightly slurred “Fuck You.”

“Charming as ever Arthur.”

A chill shot up Arthur’s spine at the voice that spoke up. Before he could turn and deliver one of the insults he kept on reserve for annoying Frenchmen, he was distracted by the reason he came to the kitchen in the first place. “Oh, hello Lovino. Lovely to see you again. How have you been?”

Lovino visibly twitched at being addressed by the forest eyed senior, not that Arthur was really paying attention anyway. “Nice to see you too, Arthur. I’ve been well.”

“Oh you two know each other?” Gilbert piped up after the awkward exchange.

Arthur directed his attention to the pale haired man glancing back and forth between him and Lovino. “Well yes. Lovino was-“

“So what the hell is the green shit in the bowl?” Lovino bluntly changed the subject, earning a strange look from the surrounding seniors and Gilbert. Arthur chose to ignore Lovino’s outburst. He had been somewhat bizarre since last competition.

_Almost like he wishes he could forget his past. Poor kid._

“Kesesese, I call it ‘King of the Jungle’” Gilbert’s laugh was almost ominous but Arthur was far too thirsty and far too sober to actually care. “It’s mein own secret blend of Jungle Juice.”

_That sounds really fucking ominous but again, too sober to actually care about the consequences right now._

“It’s horribly weak.” Arthur stared down into his now empty cup in disappointment. “Although I must say, it’s rather impressive how you managed to make it this color. Most jungle juice I’ve come across is some variation of red.” Gilbert took Arthur’s cup from his fingers, refilling it from bowl of radioactive looking ooze.

“It’s actually stronger than I’d like to admit. Mostly because it’s probably over some legal limit.” He handed Arthur his refilled cup and watched the ash blond down half his drink in one gulp with a wince. “Besides the best kind of jungle juice is the kind that doesn’t let you know how drunk you are until you wake up naked and handcuffed to a forklift in the middle of an Ikea the next morning. He topped off Arthur's drink once more and held it up to the light, making it look even more radioactive. “As for the color, everyone seems to forget that I am a chemistry genius. This sort of thing is child’s play for me, lerche.”

Arthur took his cup back and sipped slowly from it rather than downing the whole thing like he’d been doing most of the night.

_Well that would explain the ominous feeling from before._

Rather than voicing his thoughts about the suspicious drink flooding his system, Arthur protested in offence to Gilbert’s nickname for him.

“Stop calling me that, I’m not a bloody lark.”

_Why the fuck is everyone a bird to Gil anyway?_

“But it fits you so well.” Francis spoke for the first time since his initial address of the shorter blond. A familiar predatory gleam shined behind his eyes. “Not much to look at, and with a voice that’s fairly pleasant at first, but starts grating on the nerves after listening to it for a while.” Francis slinked past Lovino toward Arthur, eyeing him like prey he wouldn’t let escape. The air in the kitchen suddenly seemed heavier and carried a spark as the familiar tension the pair of blonds had been dancing around for years, seeped and spread throughout the surrounding area. “However,” Francis stepped within the shorter blonde’s breathing space, “if you know how to prepare it properly, lark can be quite…delicious.”

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment and immediately covered it by taking another sip cup of ominous radioactive ooze.

_The frog’s not playing around this time. Better be careful tonight._

“I pity whatever poor creature you end up eating then. What an absolutely dreadful way to go.” Arthur intended to briefly glance up at Francis to gauge a reaction but the moment he caught the Frenchman’s eye he knew he made a mistake.

“I must disagree.” Francis’ voice had dropped to a sultry whisper as smirked. “There are entire flocks of birds that would be thrilled with the chance to grace my palate.” Arthur noted the Francis’ pupils had blown wide, almost wiping out the ocean color of his irises. He needed to make his escape before he ended up on Francis’ menu.

“Well then” Arthur slid past him, making for the exit, “ better grab you shot gun and take aim, frog face.” He glanced over his shoulder at Francis and gave a teasing ‘come play with me’ wink before melting into the crowd.

Francis smirked, running his fingers through his shoulder length golden blond hair and tying it back in a short ponytail. He rolled his shoulder under the deep burgundy sleeveless button up. He directed he body and attention  toward the direction that his prey had fled, ignoring the serious slightly puzzled  expression on Gilbert’s face, an expression he and Antonio call Gilbert’s ‘solving equations face’, he let out a quiet chuckle that bordered on a predatory growl and mumbled just loud enough for his two companions to hear “Let the hunt begin.” He licked his bottom lip and stalked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Arthur watched Francis exit the kitchen from his hiding place behind the DJ booth. He slipped Vash five bucks for keeping lookout for him and letting him hide behind him before slipping out amongst the crowd. He had just let out a sigh of relief when he felt someone tap his shoulder and he nearly hit the ceiling with how hard he jumped.

“Whoa Arthur, calm down. I just wanted a picture.” A female voice said from his left side. Coming down from his near heart attack he recognized the light brunette hair held back by a green head band and a professional looking Nikon camera in her hand.

“Hello Liz. Sorry about that. I’m hiding from Francis.” Arthur explained with a nervous smile and adjusted his tight jeans that shifted lower on his hips when he jumped.

“Again? I thought you two had sorted out your issues and were fucking on a semi-regular basis.” Liz adjusted the focus on her camera and directed it at Arthur. “Hold still for me.”

Arthur paused with his cup resting on his lower lip and glanced at Elizabeta out of the corner of his eye. He cocked a large bushy eyebrow at the older woman’s comment. “Why would you think something like that?” He blinked rapidly after the flash from Liz’s camera temporarily blinded him. As soon as he could see clearly again, he saw the brunette examining the picture she’d just snapped of him with a smile. “Well?”

“Well what? Oh right, you and Francis. It’s a rumor going around the grad student offices. The TA for your dance class was talking about how in sync you guys have been in class. She said it’s something she hasn’t seen in any pair of dancers that hadn’t hooked up at least once.” She lifted the camera up to eye level, poised to take another picture. “So are you, or is that all complete bullshit?”

“Well of course it’s bullshite! Why in the world would I want to shag that frog?” Arthur glared in offence at Liz snapped another picture of him.

“Sweet, Irina owes me lunch on Monday!” Liz whooped victoriously.

“What? What are you talking about? You all were making bets on you student’s sex lives?” Arthur’s usual tenor voice jumped up an octave at the knowledge that the graduate students were making bets on who was sleeping with whom outside of class.

“Well of course. We need something else to do besides complaining about the extra papers we get stuck with when profs get too lazy to grade them.” Liz put a friendly arm around his bare shoulders. “Don’t look so hurt. We do it to each other too. We’ve got a long standing betting pool on who’s gonna get into Kiku from Engineering’s pants first. My money is on Heracles from Philosophy, Irina thinks it’s gonna be Sadik from Anthropology, King Dumbass thinks it’s gonna be both. But we don’t pay attention to him since Heracles and Sadik hate each other.” Liz laughed at the judgmental expression crossing Arthur’s face.

“You guys are horrible. Love lives are not something to be bet on! How can you-“

“Where oh where has my little lark gone.” Francis’ voice cut through the crowd, drifting and floating above the music closely followed by Francis himself. He was coming right toward Liz and Arthur but he couldn’t see Arthur beyond Elizabeta and her camera. She quickly took several pictures of the approaching Frenchman and whispered to the suddenly panicking Arthur.

“I’ll send him in a different direction. Run Arthur.”

“Liz you are a saint among sinners. Thank you.” Arthur beamed up at her and slid back into the crowd, keeping an ear out for which way Liz was going to send Francis so he could go the opposite direction.

_This is going to be a long night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How fun was that? Okay so this story focuses on how everyone in The Rhythm of Freedom got to where they are. We'll see some familiar faces as well as a few new ones and hopefully you all will enjoy this just as much as you did the original work. So translation time  
> Figlio di puttana (Italian)-Son of a whore  
> Yay Lovi and his potty mouth.  
> Also characters mentioned but not shown:  
> Irina- Ukraine  
> Anywhoo, this story will be focusing more on each characters background with each other before the dance and music takes over. So if you came for the dancing, stick around for a bit, it's on its way. So that should be it for relatively important things. Please leave comments, questions, gripes, constructive criticisms. I always do my best to respond and the comments always give me inspiration to keep going. So yeah, I've probably bored you so I'm gonna go! See you next time ~ SgtCoolWhip


	2. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher

Francis forced his way past the groups clumping together on the dance floor, blinking the shining spots from his eyes thanks to the repeated flashes of Liz’s camera as he approached.

“Good evening Lord Douchenozzle.” Liz pulled her camera from in front her mossy green eye and fixed Francis with a blank faced stare that barely concealed her dislike of the Frenchman. “Working on earning yourself a restraining order from some poor unfortunate soul?” She rested her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Bonsoir Elizabeta, always pleasant speaking with you. I’d love to continue but I’m in the middle of a hunt of sorts. Have you seen a little lark by the name of Arthur by chance?” Francis glanced over the photographer’s shoulder, certain that he saw a brief flash of blond and large bushy eyebrows.

“Arthur? What do you want with him, you pervert?” The young woman’s voice took on a very suspicious tone, drawing the ocean eyed man’s attention back to her, He smiled in a way that would not be out of place on a dirty old man. He leaned in close to older brunette and whispered, lips just barely brushing the side of her face.

“Do you really want to know chéri? Tell me which way he went  and I will gladly let you photograph the whole thing, so long as I get copies afterward.” Francis stepped back and caught the conflicted expression crossing her face. There was nothing Elizabeta couldn’t resist quite like some quality guy on guy action, a fact that everyone on campus (professors included) was well aware of. Dropping his already quietly seductive voice into a whisper dripping with temptation that Lucifer himself would envy, he said in his native tongue, “Dis-moi casoar. Dis-moi, ou est Arthur? Ou est mon Alouette?”

Despite the temptation that Francis was dangling before her like a shiny new cat toy, Liz heard the smirk in his voice which made doing what she promised Arthur just a tiny bit easier. She took a shuddering breath and mentally kissed the treasure trove of potential homosexual beauty goodbye.

“I saw him head toward the east door outside. If you go now you can still catch him and bring him back.” When Francis turned his attention to the east door, he missed Liz mouthing ‘You owe me’ into the crowd of party goers.

“Merci beaucoup casoar.” Francis took her hand and kissed it before he made for the exit, completely unaware that the object of his quest was headed in the exact opposite direction.

* * *

Francis stepped outside, inhaling the fresh air after being in the closed off house for so long. He scanned the surrounding area, making note of the people milling about in the grass or running to check out the pride and joy of the Pi Rho Omega fraternity, the pool.  Glancing back and forth between the two directions people were heading, he pulled a coin from his pocket.

_Heads, I go toward the pool, Tails, I go toward the front of the house and check inside again._

He flipped the coin, caught it, and smacked it down on the back of his left hand.

_Heads. To the pool it is._

Slipping his hands into his pockets, the golden blond man made a sharp left turn. The smirk had once again settled on his face as he quietly started to sing.

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la tête

Je ter plumerai la tête

Alouette Alouette

O-o-o-o-oh

As he was rounding the corner, he walked smack into what he though was solid air until a quiet voice groaned in pain.

“Ooowww”

Locating the source of the voice, Francis looked down to see a dirty blond young man massaging the wrist he attempted to catch himself on.

“Désole. I did not see there.” Francis offered a hand to help the other man back to his feet with an apologetic smile. He often got distracted when on a hunt, so it was no real surprise that he didn’t notice the…

_Oh hello. What pretty lavender eyes._

“Ah merci.” The other man stood and dusted himself off. His voice was soft and quiet, very unassuming.

_He seems sweet. Looks like he’d be fun to corrupt. Perhaps in another lifetime._

“De rein. Alors, pardon moi. I’m looking for a friend. Did you happen to see a short blond with large bushy eyebrows around here?” Francis sweetly down at the man he had accidentally knocked over.

The lavender eyed cutie blushed. “No sorry, I really only just got here and lost track of my brother.”

Francis sighed. Arthur really wasn’t going to make this easy for him. “Well I must be off. If you happen to see my friend , please tell him Francis is looking for him.” He gave the lavender eyed man a wink and started to walk away.

“What if I don’t see him?” The little dirty blond cutie called out hesitantly.

Francis looked back over his shoulder. “ Then save me a dance, cher.” He walked off , leaving the other man staring after him as he started singing again.

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Je te plumerai le bec

Je te plumerai le bec

Et la tête

Et la tête

Alouette Alouette

Splashing from the pool and Antonio’s musical laughter. That pool, though still relatively  new, had more than a little action in the past three years. A fond smile spread across the Frenchman’s lips as the memory of his first victory in his game of cat and mouse with Arthur floated to the forefront of his somewhat warped mind.

* * *

**Two years ago**

**_The final party of the school year was winding down and many of the party goers were departing, praying that their hangovers wouldn’t be bad enough to delay their departure from campus. Francis laid back in a lounge chair by the newly opened pool, believing that tonight was yet another loss in his near constant game of chase with Arthur. He let out deep sigh, already making plans on how to capture the brit in the ‘Welcome Back’ week long series of parties. He closed his eyes, plots and plans filling his gorgeous blond head, until Gilbert’s voice cut through the peace and quiet._ **

**_“Whoo take it off,_ ** **_Lerche_ ** **_!”_ **

**_Francis, never one miss a free show, opened one eye and got an eyeful of something he wasn’t expecting. Arthur stood on the edge of the pool, shimmying out of his traditional tight black jeans, dragging down his underwear with them. Francis bit his bottom lip, running his eyes up and down the lovely sight of Arthur’s naked body. His eyes stopped on a shining spot of silver reflecting light off of Arthur’s right nipple. He could feel his tight gold lamé shorts, another staple of the Pi Rho Omega frat parties, getting uncomfortably tighter. Arthur swayed to and fro on the pool deck, his dancer balance being the only thing keeping him from tumbling backward into the water. In the distance, he could hear quiet music playing, adding to the atmosphere surrounding the two men. Somehow, without him taking notice, the small crowds of loitering people had departed, leaving Francis and Arthur alone under the late night moon. Arthur raised his arms above his head, lacing his fingers together. He stretched his neck from left to right then performed a semi-coordinated dive into the water. Francis didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Arthur resurfaced, shaking free the droplets clinging to the ends of his ash blond locks._ **

**_“You really shouldn’t swim after drinking so much cher.” Francis crouched down by the edge of the pool, elbows resting on his knees, as he regarded the other man splashing toward him._ **

**_“How could anyone resist a pool when it’s been so hot? Pissed or not there was no way I was going to pass this up.” Arthur’s laugh, normally grating, was surprisingly pleasant as he looked up at the Frenchman with sparkling green eyes._ **

**_“Why don’t you come out of there and put some clothes on?” Francis offered a hand to the other man. “ Allons-y, out of the water Arthur.” Francis leaned back after Arthur threw water in his face with a mischievous chuckle._ **

**_“Why don’t you make me baguette brain?” The forest eyed blond pushed off the wall and floated to the middle of the pool._ **

**_A smirk spread across Francis’ lips as he stripped off his shirt. “Not a problem Alouette.” Arthur had no idea that Francis was not only the best swimmer in Pi Rho Omega but also the designer of the pool. Meaning he knew the exact dive point that would put him within arm’s reach of the floating brit. After a quick stretch, Francis took a few steps back and ran forward executing a flawless dive to the mid center of the pool. He could see the other man looking around, trying to locate him from under the water. Swimming right underneath him, Francis resurfaced wrapping his arms around the naked young man’s waist._ **

**_“Caught you~!” Francis sang into the ear of the squirming young man. He pulled him close to his chest, running teasing fingers up Arthur’s sides, making the shorter man giggle._ **

**_“St-stop! That tickles!” Arthur laughed and squirmed, trying to escape._ **

**_“You’re a slippery one aren’t you?” Francis commented as Arthur slid out of his grasp and swam toward a corner of the pool. “You won’t get away that easily.” Francis let out  playful growl and took off after him, trapping him in the corner._ **

**_Arthur peered up at Francis through pale blond lashes, giving him a completely innocent look that Francis found hard to resist. “Now that you’ve caught me, what are you going to do to me?” Arthur bit the inside of his lip and blushed, making the last of Francis’ restraint crack._ **

**_“I have a few ideas about that, ohonhonhon~.” Francis took hold of Arthur’s chin, tilting his face upward, and captured his lips with his own. He felt Arthur gasp in surprise before he melted into Francis’ embrace. Francis’ tongue darted out, tasting Arthur’s pale pink lips, Arthur parted his lips in a nearly inaudible moan, which Francis took advantage of, snaking his own tongue out to play with Arthur’s. The forest eyed young man’s arms wound their way around Francis’ neck and Francis’ hands drifted lower to the short man’s hips, pulling him closer. Francis could feel Arthur excitement growing as the Englishman wrapped a leg around the golden blond male’s waist, moaning as his unclothed member brushed against the material of Francis’ shorts. The ocean eyed blond slid his hand between their bodies,  fingers trailing up Arthur’s cock._ **

**_Arthur shuddered under his touch and tightened his hold on Francis. The taller man palmed the shorter male’s manhood and gave a slow stroke._ **

**_“Aaaah” Arthur pulled away from their kiss and let loose a moan. He looked into Francis’  eyes as he descended on him once more. One of Arthur’s hands joined Francis’ between their bodies, teasing the blue eyed Frenchman through his shorts. Francis releases Arthur briefly and the brit groaned in disappointment, until Francis guided down the front of his shorts. The blond stroked each other, swallowing each other’s sounds of pleasure then…_ **

* * *

“Yo, Francis, amigo! Are you alright?” A lisping accented voice snapped Francis out of his very pleasant memories. The Frenchman scanned pool looking for the source of the interruption.

“Hello Antoine. Just finishing taking a dip I see.” Francis smirked at his junior. Seeing that he was shamelessly stripping out of his swimsuit.

“Well sort of. Gil seems to be up to his meddling again. Not sure who the poor victim is this time.” Antonio pulled on his tight black pants that, even though the Spaniard wasn’t his type, Francis had to admit did amazing things for his ass.

“Better that poor fool than me. Gil tends to go a little crazy with his scheming.” Francis stretched his arms above his head, clearing his mind to continue the hunt. “So, mon ami, have you seen a lark flying about out here? He seems to be hiding himself quite well this time.”

“Hunting Arthur again, Francy-pants? I thought you learned you lesson after last month’s failure.” Antonio pulled on a charcoal gray V-neck shirt and straightened it over his pants. The combination was a personal favorite of Francis’ for his junior. It never failed to draw the eye to all the young Spaniard’s best assets.

“It was not a failure Antoine. Merely a minor setback in the long term goal.” Francis eyes surveyed  the area once more, searching for the slightest hint of ash blond and enormous eyebrows.

“Sure it was.” Antonio’s voice took on a sarcastic tone that Francis couldn’t really be upset about. If he was perfectly honest with himself, his last game of chase with Arthur had been an unmitigated disaster and he was still banned from his second favorite café for it. He glanced at Antonio who watched him with a barely concealed smile and shimmering emerald eyes. That look always meant he knew something.

“What do you know that you aren’t telling me?” Francis squinted at his brunet friend suspiciously and Antonio gave up all pretenses of innocence and laughed.

“I may or may not have seen him inside hiding out in the middle of the dance floor. Wasn’t actually too long ago, you might still catch him.” Antonio looked into the frat house through the sliding glass door on the side of the building. “I think I see him standing by the stairs. Looks like he’s got another cup of Gilbert’s radioactive booze. Might slow him down a bit.”

“Merci Antoine” Francis turned toward the house. “Off to continue the hunt!”

“Wait just a second. I need to ask you about that young man that just walked up to Arthur. I believe he said his name was Lovino. Know anything about him?”

“Ah, the little sparrow caught your eye, I see. I’m not really the person to ask about him. For some reason he tends to avoid me. Shame since he’s so cute.”

“Perhaps he’s aware of your bad habits. Those are enough to make anyone run away from you.” Antonio’s normally warm emerald eyes turned as cold as the stone they so resembled  and Francis let out a nervous laugh.

“Arthur seems to know him pretty well but your best bet would be to learn from the little bird himself. Bonne chance Toño!” Francis stalked his way over to the sliding glass door and quickly made his way inside. He cleared his head, ready to resume the hunt once more.

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Je te plumerai la tête

Je te plumerai la tête

Alouette Alouette

O-o-o-o-oh

_With any luck, tonight will be the night I get a repeat of two years ago... or more._

With a smile plastered on his lips, Francis made his way around the dance floor to sneak up on the distracted Arthur. He continued to sing as he walked.

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

Alouette gentille Alouette

Alouette je te plumerai

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I actually had this finished months ago but life got in the way. First things first, that lavender eyed cutie? Yeah that's exactly who you think it is. So the song Francis is singing is Alouette, which is the french word for lark. If you recall, either from last chapter or from Non Voglio Gilbert dubbed Arthur Lark in his flock of birds. If you want to know what the song says I suggest looking it up because I don't feel like translating. What I will translate is what Francis calls Liz, Casoar is the french word for Cassowary, yet another bird in the flock ( questions on why that bird will require research on your part. ). Also what Francis says to Liz before he leaves is " Tell me, Cassowary. Tell me, Where is Arthur? Where is my Lark?". If you haven't guessed this story will be pretty heavy on the flashbacks but the dance and music is coming, fear not. Thanks to everyone that has read and left kudos. Please continue to do what you do so that I can continue to do what I do. Not sure how long it will be until chapter 3 but be on the look out for it. See you next time~ SgtCoolWhip


	3. A Challenge Issued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled Arthur Plays to Win

 Arthur watched Francis exit the house in the direction Elizabeta indicated. He had seen the conflicting desires from his hiding place before she sent the Frenchman off his trail and concluded that he owed her big time before she even said anything. The forest eyed man ducked back into the crowd of dancers, making absolutely sure that Francis wouldn’t be able to easily spot him if he decided he didn’t trust Liz enough and decided to double back and resume searching the house. He danced his way backward to until he hit a wall on the opposite side of the room. He glanced down on his right side and saw that he had managed to plant himself next to a second bowl of Gilbert’s liquid radiation. He refilled his cup with a sigh at how the concoction was somehow making him more sober. Sipping his drink once more, he watched the dancers on the floor, critiquing the quality of their movement.

 

_None of them would ever make it in a professional setting. Even if they are pissed out of their minds, it’s no excuse for sloppy movement. Me, Francis, and Lovino, if he ever lets himself dance again, could school them with our eyes closed. Though Lovino and I having our eyes closed around the frog might not be the wisest decision._

 He sighed again at the thought of Francis. It wasn’t as though the Englishman hated the other man. It was more so that he hated his reputation and that the Frenchman shamelessly lived up to it. The fact that he was almost constantly pursuing Arthur just added to the issue. He wouldn’t mind giving Francis a chance, but the nagging feeling that he would be just another mark in the other man’s book of conquests always pulled him back before he could dive straight in and potentially get himself hurt. A small smile spread across his lips at the memory of his favorite rejection of the Frenchman’s advances.

* * *

**_Three Years Ago_ **

**_Halloween night. Always one of Arthur’s favorite nights of the year. Since it was his first time spending his favorite holiday in the states, he figured he may as well indulge in one of the staples of college in America, get absolutely shitfaced at a frat party. After a full week of undesirable events, starting with Francis Sodding Bonnefoy being made his partner for the semester and then having said partner show up late for class every day with his arm around his latest conquest to make matters worse. It wasn’t that Francis wasn’t A) a fantastic dancer because he fucking was and anyone who said otherwise would meet the business end of his combat boot for insulting an amazing artist. Nor was it B) that he had a horrible personality. Francis, for all that he could be an annoying flirt, could be genuinely funny and sweet. Arthur’s problem was that Francis more oft than not wouldn’t take their shared art seriously. Being late to class and showing up with a different nightly companion everyday was just proof of that. Arthur shook his head, jostling the black cat ears he had perched on his head to complete his costume. Thoughts about Francis would ruin his night and he did not spend four days agonizing over his costume for tonight to let that frog destroy it. He straightened out his cat ears, adjusted his tight leather booty shorts that he’d spent 20 minutes squeezing into, and pulled his top down so it just barely covered his nipples. The finishing touch was a tall pair of 3 inch heeled boots and a black tail hanging from the smalls of his back. He looked good and he knew it._ **

**_Arthur walked down to the Pi Rho Omega house, because if he was going to party it was go big or not at all. The music was pounding, shaking and rattling the framed pictures on the walls of the great accomplishments of past and present Pi Rho Omega brothers. Arthur let his hips swing to the music as he made his way to the refreshment table. Getting shitfaced was top priority before this party really got started. He was almost halfway to the free booze when he felt an arm drape over his shoulder._ **

**_“Well hello, Klien Lerche.” A heavily accented German voice spoke close to his ear to be heard over the music. “Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. I’m Gilbert, King of the Pi Rho Omega fraternity.”_ **

**_“Lerche?... I’m Arthur, a freshman here.” He shook the other man’s arm off his shoulders so he could face the other man. He was met with bright ruby eyes of a man dressed as a half clothed King, his pale admittedly impressive abdominals and pectorals proudly on display. “So umm… you said your name was Gilbert right? Pleasure to meet you.” Arthur stuck his hand out for a traditional handshake only to have it knocked away and the arm placed back upon his shoulder as the pale man laughed._ **

**_“Kesesesesesesesese, no handshakes here Lerche. What are we, baby politicians?” Gilbert started steering Arthur toward the kitchen and a sizable collection of alcohol. “So Arthur, I’m guessing you heard about the types of parties we have here and you figured this should be your first real college party, right?” He poured the feline dressed male a glass of acid green liquid with chunks of fruit and passed it off with a wink. “Drink up.”_ **

**_Arthur took a sip of the drink to be polite and raised both eyebrows. “What the fuck was that?” Gilbert just smiled and took a sip from his own cup._ **

**_“To answer your second question, yes, I heard about the parties here. Particularly Halloween, Christmas, Spring Break, and summer. Since Halloween is one of my favorite days, I figured go big or go home.” Arthur took another cautious sip of his drink, catching a bit of fruit in his mouth._ **

**_“How very like you Arthur.” The forest eyed young man nearly bit off part of his tongue as he turned to face the person addressing him._ **

**_Leaning against the doorway, dressed as some sort of mummy thing, was the person that Arthur had come to this party to avoid. Francis’ ocean colored eyes ran appreciatively over Arthur’s body causing the brit to blush and look away._ **

**_“Francy-pants, what can the awesome me do for you?” Gilbert diverted Francis’ gaze to himself giving Arthur half a second to process everything happening around him. He glanced back and forth between the pale man with his arm around his shoulder and the annoying Frenchman that couldn’t keep his eyes off of him for more than 2 seconds. The look on Gilbert’s face resembled someone attempting to piece together the solution to an equation and Francis expression bordered on starvation._ **

**_Francis blinked and focused back on the head of the fraternity. “Liz told me to tell you that the DJ is going on break and the stage has been set.” Francis’ eyes drifted back over to Arthur causing the ash blond to adjust his shirt and regret wearing such a short pair of shorts. Really he was regretting wearing his costume at all._ **

**_“Kesesesesesesesese, Perfect! You showed up at an excellent time, Lerche. We’re about to start the karaoke contest. Maybe you’ll perform for us. I’m sure everyone would love it.” Gilbert eyed the freshman still in his grasp._ **

**_“There’s no way he’ll do anything like that. Arthur is too stiff to do something that fun. Although his costume does give me a bit of hope.” Francis took a step into the room reaching out a bandage covered arm and tweaking the ears on Arthur’s head._ **

**_“Oooh so this is the Arthur you’ve been telling me about! Well now you really have to give us a show, lerche. You too Francy-pants! The king demands to be entertained.” Gilbert smiled and pushed the two blonds out into the crowd gathering in front of the stage. Gilbert ran up taking center stage and kicked things off with 99 Luftballons in flawless German. The performances kept getting better and better including, much to Arthur’s surprise, his friend Roderich blowing everyone away with his rendition of When Doves Cry. And then Francis took the stage. He dedicated his song choice to Arthur and proceed to sing ‘I can make you a man’ from Rocky Horror Picture Show, stripping off his bandages revealing a tight pair of gold lamé booty shorts. Suddenly his costume made perfect sense to the ash blond, and Arthur chose to ignore his puddle of drool at the sight of Francis in those shorts. Francis finished his performance, blowing Arthur a kiss and exiting the stage. Feeling that now would be the best time to escape Arthur turned to make his exit, only to walk smack into Gilbert._ **

**_“ And where do you think you’re going? Francis put heart into that performance. Wait up for him.” As if to hold him in place, Gilbert put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders so he couldn’t escape without seeming rude._ **

**_Francis made a beeline straight for Arthur who was still trying to make his exit. “So cher, what do you think?” He slid an arm around Arthur’s waist, placing a hand on the forest eyed man’s hip. “Will you let me make you a man?” His breath tickled Arthur’s ear and the shorter man felt his knees partially liquefy._ **

**_“Let me go.” Arthur tried to pull away but Francis grip held firm._ **

**_“What if I don’t want to, alouette?” His lips just brushed the forest eyed man’s cheek and he smiled at the shiver that ran down Arthur’s spine. Arthur tried to think of a way out of this situation but things were getting a little fuzzy around the edges thanks to whatever was in the concoction that Gilbert had given him._ **

**_“How about you dance with me then? We can see how you feel about my offer later.” Francis pulled the shorter man into his body and started rocking his hips in time with the music that started playing._ **

**_Arthur unconsciously started moving with him, just barley processing what he’d just said. “We, unfortunately, dance together all the time. What makes now so different?”_ **

**_“Now cher, there is no teacher to tell us what to do. Now it is just you and me, Arthur.” Francis breath brushing against his neck was doing strange things to his insides and he needed to get out of there before he slipped completely under Francis spell. He gathered up the remnants of his strength and pushed away from the golden blond quickly and roughly, but Francis was not letting go without a fight. And if it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get. Arthur started to raise his hand to throw a punch but was stopped by a pale hand grabbing his arm._ **

**_“Easy there Lerche, no need to start a fight and get us shut down early. I have an awesome idea. I’ve heard you two are quite the pair in your dance class, so why don’t we see what you two are like dancing against each other? Sound fun? Good.” Gilbert raised his voice to be heard over the music. “Hey! DJ, can you play something to set the mood? The song I selected earlier! Everyone else, clear the floor, your awesome king has a show for you!” The speed in which the dance floor was cleared of people was impressive, but Arthur had no time to marvel at the amount of influence the older man had over the party goers. He stood facing a smirking Francis and panicked slightly as the music started. “Francy-pants, as a member of Pi Rho Omega you have been designated to go first. Make me proud.” Gilbert finished with a wink._ **

**_Ooh that dress so scandalous_ **

**_And you know another nigga couldn’t handle it_ **

**_So you shaking that thing like who’s the ish_ **

**_With a look in your eyes, so devilish_ **

 

**_You like to dance all the hip hop spots_ **

**_And you cruise to the crews to connect the dots_ **

**_Not just urban, she like the pop_ **

**_Cause she was living la vida loca_ **

 

**_She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck_ **

**_Thighs like what, what, what_ **

**_Baby move your butt, butt, butt_ **

**_I think I’ll sing it again_ **

**_Francis stepped forward in front of Arthur rolling his hips, hands coming up over his chest and connecting behind his head. He dropped so he was eye level with the button of Arthur’s shorts, snapping his thighs closed then open quickly. He rose up serpentine style, giving Arthur a wink that the Brit rolled his eyes at. Francis spun toward him mid eye roll with his back to the ash blond. He rolled his body so that his rear rolled against Arthur’s crotch and reached back, grabbing Arthur’s hands and placing them on his hips. Arthur’s breath hitched at the feeling of Francis grinding against him and tried not to move with him. Just before his control cracked completely, Francis spun out away from him and turned to face the forest eyed man, isolating his hips and letting the effect travel up his torso to his shoulders, winking and licking his lips before graciously offering Arthur the floor._ **

**_“Kesesesesesese, I expected nothing less from my protégé. So Lerche, how will you respond? The floor is yours.” Gilbert’s smile was suspicious but Francis had effectively thrown down the gauntlet and there was no way Arthur could let that stand._ **

**_Like it when the beat goes da-da da-da_ **

**_Baby make your booty go da-da da-da_ **

**_Girl you wanna show that_ **

**_That thong, thong thong thong thong_ **

 

**_I like it when the beat goes da-da da-da_ **

**_Baby make your booty go da-da da-da_ **

**_Giving me, I wanna show that_ **

**_That thong, thong thong thong thong_ **

 

**_That girl so scandalous_ **

**_And I know another nigga couldn’t handle it_ **

**_And she shaking that thing like who’s the ish_ **

**_With a look in your eyes, so devilish_ **

**_Arthur jumped into the middle of the floor in a half squat, somehow managing to not break his heels. He executed a body roll, stopping at thrusting his pelvis forward. He straightened his knees and slid down into a full split, popped up a few inches then dropped back down. He rolled his torso forward toward the floor swinging his legs behind him. He prowled forward on hands and knees, popping his back until he was right in front of Francis. He grabbed hold of both the Frenchman’s hands and fluidly dragged himself from the floor, rubbing against Francis to return the favor from earlier. Arthur then smirked and swung one leg up over Francis shoulder pulling them closer together. The forest eyed man rolled his pelvis against Francis, teasing him with what he wouldn’t allow him to have before using the weight of the leg resting on the other man’s shoulder to force him to kneel. He walked backward toward the crowd behind him shaking his hips. He pulled two random members of their audience to him, putting one in front and one behind him and danced between the two, loving the envy in the kneeling Frenchman’s eyes._ **

**_“Well I think that settles that!’ Gilbert’s voice cut through the crowds cheering. “Think it’s time to admit defeat Francis, at least for now.”_ **

**** **_Francis watched the smirking Brit step from between his two partners and walk toward the refreshment table. “I’ll let you have this one, alouette, but we are far from finished.” Arthur just laughed and kept walking swinging his hips and the tail attached to his shorts._ **

* * *

 “Arthur!” a voice yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw Lovino coming toward him and raised both eyebrows in surprise.

 “Oh hello again Lovino.” He could see a light sheen of sweat that let him know that the younger man had been running. _Hope he isn’t running from Francis. That would be just my luck that he hasn’t found me yet only to be led here by someone else running from his overly friendly hands._

 “Hey, do you know where the game room is?” Lovino jumped straight to the point.

 “Game room? No, I don’t believe I do. I try not to spend more time than necessary in the ‘King’s Palace’” Arthur said wondering why Lovi seemed so desperate to get there.

 “Neanch’io” Lovino pushed his seat soaked hair out of his eyes and took a breath. “Did you get dragged here too?”

 “Not exactly. Gilbert always invites me to these things, but I only come for the free booze” Arthur smiled ruefully.

 Lovino held up the bottle of wine in his hand. “I got dragged here by my brother but the wine is good, so I can’t complain too much.”

 Arthur held up his own cup of radioactive ‘King of the Jungle’ and the pair toasted.

“Cheers.”

“Cin-Cin”

Both men took drinks as a familiar chorus thrummed through the speakers.

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was lookin at her

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Arthur laughed “Oh wow. Vash is really having fun with these throwbacks tonight.”

Lovino looked perplexed. “Vash?”

Arthur motioned toward the mini stage in the common room with his chin, indicating the man standing on stage wearing a white beret and olive green military jacket with the sleeves cut off. “The DJ.” Lovino looked over at the man indicated. “He’s not very friendly, and he’s just this side of insane, but he’s damn good at mixing music.”

Arthur looked out at the crowd and asked Lovino “Fancy a dance?” He nudged the younger man with an elbow.

Lovino’s normally tan skin paled a bit when he responded “What?”

Arthur asked again in heavily accented Italian “Vuoi ballare?”

“No.” Lovino answered quickly.

Arthur smiled gently at the younger man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s hard, but it’s been over a year, Lovino. You may not be where you were back then, but that doesn’t mean you had to give up on it all together.” The other man hadn’t said anything so Arthur continued “The department is still hoping you’ll change your mind. They’re serious about the initial offer still being on the table-“

“No!” Lovino cried pushing Arthur’s hand away.

“Lovino-“ Arthur tried again.

“You really need to learn to take a hint, mon alouette têtu. He clearly doesn’t want to dance with you.”

“Bugger off, baguette brain. This doesn’t concern you.” Arthur glared at the sudden appearance of the last person he wanted to see.

“If you’re really so desperate that you keep pestering such a clearly unwilling partner,” Francis flicked some of the hair that had escaped is ponytail “then I suppose I could join you for a dance.”

“Fuck you, I most certainly am not desperate-“

“Though I guess we would have to put in a request for a song that’s more your style.” Francis was barely holding back a shit eating grin as he baited Arthur to get exactly what he wanted.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, feeling like the Frenchman was up to something but not 100% sure what it was. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Francis shrugged, continuing with his air of nonchalance. “Oh nothing. Just that your usual dancing tends to stick to a few particular genres. Nothing like the kinds of things our dear Vash has been playing so far.”

Arthur’s eyebrow twitched the longer he listened to Francis. And then Francis did the one thing that everyone knew Arthur couldn’t resist, he challenged him. “Vash!” Arthur yelled over the pounding music “Play the sluts!”

Vash gave a quick thumbs up before the song changed. Arthur drained the remnants of his drink, tossed the cup over his shoulder and jumped right in.

I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do(I know you do)

That’s why whenever I come around

She’s all over you

Arthur’s mind transported him back to the Halloween party 3 years ago. With the help of the alcohol running through his system Arthur’s hips started swinging loosely, side to side. He moved closer to the ocean eyed Frenchman but stayed just out of reach, fanning the flames and attempting not to get burned. His arms reached above his head, making his body seem longer while the swaying of his hips made him seem more fluid.

And I know you want it (I know you want it)

It’s easy to see (It’s easy to see)

And in the back of your mind I know

You should be fucking with me

The dancing Brit made his way closer to the man that dared challenge him but slipped just out of reach every time Francis tried to touch him. Proving the Frenchman wrong was one of Arthur’s great joys in life and the look on his face was so far beyond priceless.

Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don’t cha, Don’t cha

Francis, getting a little tired of Arthur not dancing (grinding) on him, made another attempt at joining the ash blond in his dance. Arthur saw him coming and danced further out of reach, bumping into a honey blond, baby blue eyed, bespectacled man that looked like Captain America trying and failing to not look like Captain America. An apology was just on the tip of his tongue, but an evil idea popped into his head and he smirked back at the frustrated Frenchman.

Don’t cha with your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don’t cha with your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don’t cha, Don’t cha

Arthur smiled over his shoulder at the bespectacled man behind him and reached back, grabbing his hand and rested it on his waist. He took a half step back so that his back was pressed close to his partner. He pushed his butt into the other man’s pelvis and started rolling his hips. The bespectacled blond stiffened in shock at first, then relaxed and moved in time with the forest eyed man in front of him.

Francis watched the show Arthur was putting on for him with an amused smile, shaking his golden blond head. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and spotted the innocent lavender irises of the man he knocked over outside. He gave the lavender eyed dirty blond a smile and beckoned him over with one finger. The lavender eyed cutie looked left and right before pointing at himself. Francis nodded, continuing to gesture for the other man to join him. The other man pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and made his was over to Francis.

“So we meet again, cher.” Francis leaned down and spoke into the shorter man’s ear.

The dirty blond man looked up at Francis with a shy smile. “Did you ever find your friend?”

“Yes I did.” He pointed to the ash blond dancing with Mr. Captain America in a way that just toed the line of obscenity. “He seem to be busy at the moment. Did you happen to find your brother?”

The lavender eyed man glanced over at the dancing pair and chuckled “He looks to be a bit busy himself.”

“Well then, if you have a moment, how about we have that dance?” Francis walked his fingers down the other man’s arm and put his other hand on his waist. He felt a small shiver run down the shorter man’s back as he stood behind him, pulling the dirty blond man closer to him.

“I think I may have a free minute of two.” The lavender eyed man’s voice had changed from shy and nervous to something on the brink of sultry and teasing as his hips started rocking, compelling Francis to join him as the music played on.

The golden blond Frenchman and the ash blond Englishman spared a few glances for each other, neither one willing to break the stalemate they had reached.

* * *

Gilbert had been standing on the stairs watching the proceedings with a calculating expression on his face. Arthur and Francis together would make a fun but volatile combination. But as he watched the two men separately with their individual partners, twins by the look of them, two different ideas began taking form in his white blond head.

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back. So sorry it took so long. This chapter was brought to you by the songs (in order of appearance) The Thong Song by Sisqo, Low by Flo Rida, and Don't Cha by The Pussy Cat Dolls. Yes these are all songs I listened to when I was in middle school or younger but I love my throwbacks and they make things a little more fun. So fun fact,I only really had to choreograph Francis' part because Arthur's was pulled from things I've actually done at parties (and the reason i don't party anymore). Moving on, Translation time!
> 
> German  
> Klien Lerche- Little lark
> 
> French  
> alouette- lark  
> mon alouette têtu- my stubborn lark
> 
> Italian  
> Neanch'io- me neither  
> Vuoi ballare?-do you want to dance?  
> Cin-cin- cheers (said when toasting)
> 
> Other important notes, the honey blond that looks like Captain America trying not to look like Captain America?, yeah exactly who you think it is. Same with the lavender eyed cutie. Both freshmen btw. And what exactly is going on in Gil's brain? We'll have to wait and see (or just reread the story before this one. Honestly this is a prequel). To anyone that doesn't get Francis' costume, I suggest watching Rocky Horror Picture Show. Once again I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again. Please leave comments, reviews, constructive criticisms, whatever. I love to read them and respond where I can. Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll stick around! until next time!  
> ~SgtCoolWhip


	4. Table Top Party Games

Arthur continued dancing with his partner as the music played on. He gave Francis, who was dancing with his own partner, a challenging glance before focusing on how nice his partner’s hands felt on his waist. He leaned back against the bespectacled man he’d dragged into this dance, relaxing and following the other man’s lead as the music began to change. It took his alcohol soaked mind a few seconds to recognize the rhythmic clapping of the next song but as soon as he heard the lyrics his eyes snapped open.

 

Whoop Whoop when you’re round come around

Cause I know you’re the talk of the town yeah

Whoop Whoop when you’re round come around

Cause I know you’re the talk of the town yeah

 

  “Bollocks!”

 

 “Something wrong?” a rich baritone voice spoke up from behind him. Both men stopped dancing and Arthur started to make a run for the DJ booth. He threw a quick apology over his shoulder as he disappeared into the gyrating crowd.

 

_   Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Why of all the songs he could have played tonight, did Vash have to pick this one?! I have to get up there before Lovino gets too upset. God why this song? Why now?! _

 

Arthur had made it halfway to Vash when the music changed. The ash blond stopped abruptly, seeing a flash of auburn colored hair with a familiar curl sticking out from the side, stepping away from the DJ booth before someone collided into his back.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” Arthur turned to yell at whoever almost knocked him over and was met with the extremely concerned face of Francis.

 

“Francis? Weren’t you just back there dancing with someone?” In his state of confusion, the forest eyed man hadn’t noticed the hand the Frenchman had placed on his elbow.

 

“Nevermind that. Are you okay? I saw you run off like something had happened.” Gentle ocean colored eyes, for once not shaded in lust, stared down at him as if searching for whatever could have made the shorter man take off like that.

 

Still thrown off by this sudden change in attitude, Arthur hadn’t shaken off the other man’s hand. “No, nothing happened. I just need to get to Vash quickly. But it looks like someone got there before me. So, crisis somewhat averted.” The forest eyed man looked around the immediate vicinity to see if Lovino was anywhere nearby.

 

“Why’d you need to get to Vash so quickly? Something wrong with that song?” Francis finally released Arthur’s elbow and crossed his arms, covering the open section of his shirt.

 

“ It’s not my explanation to give,” Arthur responded, crossing his own arms staring at the golden blond man in front of him. “What’s wrong with you? You’re not usually this concerned about anything that doesn’t land someone in your bed.”

 

Francis rolled his eyes at Arthur, seeming a little more like himself. “Desolé cher, I didn’t mean to sound like a normal human being. I’ll go back to being the lizard you clearly think I am.” His voice sounded bored but Arthur could still hear the hurt that Francis had tried to bury.

 

“It’s more of an amphibian really.” Arthur sighed, trying to piece together an explanation for what he’d meant. “Francis…” The Frenchman’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Arthur never called him by his name, let alone twice in such a short span of time. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.” Arthur turned to walk toward a makeshift bar for the night, when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He turned to his side to see Francis with his usual perverted smile back in place.

 

“I do believe that Gil’s radioactive ooze may be going to your head, alouette. I can’t remember the last time you actually said my name out loud.” Francis leaned down to whisper in the shorter man’s ear, his voice dripping wicked things. “Maybe by the end of the night I could have you screaming it. Ohonhonhon~”

  
  


Just as quickly as the genuine concern had come, it was gone and so was Arthur’s guilt about how what he said may have been taken. “You are the worst.” Arthur wretched himself out of Francis grip. He scowled over his shoulder and continued his walk to the makeshift bar. Unfortunately, Francis was following right behind him. There were large groups of people on either side of the table making going around to escape nearly impossible to do quickly. So Arthur did the next most logical thing to do in that situation, he climbed on top of the table, intending to go over it.  The forest eyed man looked left and right trying to find the the next best route to get away from Francis when he caught sight of Gilbert’s askew crown and the music changed.

 

3,6,9, damn she fine

Hopin she can sock it to me one more time

Get low, get low, get low

Get low, get low, get low

Get low

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as he met Gil’s from across the room. He shook his head slowly as Gilbert grinned in a way that promised something awful was about to happen.

 

_ Don’t do it Gilbert. Please don’t do what I know you’re going to do.  _ Arthur’s internal pleading must have fallen on deaf ears because Gilbert’s voice rose over the music yelling. “ Go Lerch! GET LOW!”

 

Every eye in the room turned to stare at the forest eyed man standing on the pool table. Those that had been witness to some of the ash blond’s previous spectacles began chanting “Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!” Arthur turned a forest eyed glare toward the white haired man, only to see him being pulled away by the ear by a very dishevelled Roderich. He would have laughed but Roderich mouthed “Go on Arthur. Can’t disappoint the crowd.” He then disappeared up the stairs with a wink, dragging his boyfriend up with him.

 

Letting out a resigned sigh, Arthur grabbed an empty cup, scooped up yet more of the radioactive looking King of the Jungle, and downed it gesturing for the crowd to get louder before he lost his nerve.

 

To the window, to the wall

Till the sweat drop down my balls

Till all these bitches crawl

Till awe skeet skeet motherfucker

Till awe skeet skeet goddamn

Till awe skeet skeet motherfucker

Awe skeet skeet goddamn

 

Ignoring Francis elbowing his way to the front of the crowd, Arthur tossed his cup over his shoulder, snaking his body in the same direction then the opposite. He did a body roll, dragging his right hand down the center of his body, stopping at his crotch. He dropped to his knees, prowled forward feline style, arching his back making his butt pop up and down. He rolled himself back on the balls of his feet and body rolled his way back to standing bringing his arms up over his head.

 

Shawty crunk, so fresh so clean

Can she fuck? That question been harassin’ me

In the mind, this bitch is fine

I done came to the club ‘bout 50, 11 times

Now can I play with your panty line?

The club owner say I need to calm down

Security guard’s gonna sweat me now

Nigga drunk then a motherfucker

Threaten me now

 

Arthur wound his way around the table, somehow managing to not step into the bowl of liquid that had been lowering his inhibitions all night. He paused in front of Francis, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his very tight jeans, easing them down on his hip revealing a black thong. He threw a smirk over his shoulder at the practically drooling Frenchman as he danced out of his reach, hips twisting and swaying to the music. He reached down in front of him to two people cheering him on and brought them up on the table to dance with him.

 

She getting crunk in the club, I mean she workin

And then I like to see them females twerkin

Takin her clothes off, buckey naked

ATL ho, don’t disrespect it

 

The forest eyed man danced between the two people he’d dragged up to share in the spotlight before extracting himself from their grinding bodies. He caught sight of a blurrily familiar honey blond, bespectacled man enjoying the show. The honey blond offered him a boyishly charming smile and a hand, which Arthur took and jumped clumsily off the table.

 

“Nice dancing.” The bespectacled man remarked, pulling Arthur closer to stabilize him after his jump.

 

“Thanks, anything for the fans.” Arthur looked up at his helping hand with a smile. “And thanks for the hand. I owe you one. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to move before the guy over there with the long hair catches up to me.” He pulled his hand free from the grasp of the honey blond only for his wrist to be grabbed.

 

“I know you have to go, but can you save me a dance?” The charming smile had not left the young man’s face but was made even more adorable by the blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Arthur leaned up and whispered in his ear “If I can keep away from the long haired frog, sure thing handsome.” The bespectacled man beamed and released his wrist. Arthur gave him a wink and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 

Francis watched Arthur whisper into the ear of the person that helped him off the table with a twinge of jealousy. Arthur gave that honey blond, All-American-Boy the smiles that should have been his and nothing about that was sitting right with him.

 

He kept a careful eye on which direction Arthur ran off in, planning to intercept him and see if he could get even one of those smiles for himself. As he turned around to head Arthur off he almost collided with the pasty white bruise covered body of Gilbert.

 

“M’lord,” Francis said, voice dripping in sarcasm with a bow.

 

Gilbert swatted him on the head with a loud cackle. “Yo, Francy-pants. We’re about to get started with the karaoke contest. I just sent Vash out and told him to come back in an hour or so.” Gil had a look on his face that Francis instinctively didn’t trust. He knew Gil was up to something tonight but he was so preoccupied that he didn’t bother to learn what.

 

“Gil...what are you up to? You’ve got that same look you had the first time you managed to sneak into Roderich’s room through the window.” Francis squinted at the older man who was futilely trying to look completely innocent.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about mein schwan.” Upon seeing Francis expression become even more suspicious, Gil relented. “I may have sent him out with a full flask of the base for my King of the Jungle. Figured it might help move things along a bit,” he said with a shrug. “Anywho, that’s not important. Start herding people toward the stage.”

 

“Gil, mon ami, I’m in the middle of a hunt right now. Can’t Toño help right now?” As he was standing talking to Gil, his prey was getting further and further away.

  
  


“Toño is otherwise occupied at the moment. I know you’re in the middle of a hunt, so consider this setting a trap. Herd everyone into one place and there’s nowhere for him to go. Plus you know he won’t leave before karaoke.” Gil patted him on the shoulder walking away. “I look forward to how your plan turns out.”

 

_ If he weren’t one of my best friends, I’d be terrified of him. _

 

Francis took to following his orders, going from room to room gathering everyone in front of the stage where Gil was setting up, watching for a flash of ash blond that he could sneak up behind. When he’d finally spotted his prey, he silently stalked up behind him, sliding an arm around his waist.

 

“Caught You~” He whispered, nibbling on the shell of the shorter man’s ear.

 

Arthur didn’t have a chance to respond as Gilbert’s voice rang out over the mic, signalling the start of the karaoke contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... for anyone that cares, I'm not dead nor have I abandoned this work. I'll explain some of what happened in a bit. This chapter was brought to you by Calabria by Enur feat. Natasja and Get Low by Lil John, the East Side Boyz, and The Ying-Yang Twins. Fun fact, Arthur's choreography is pretty much exactly how I have danced to this song for damn near a decade if not longer, don't judge me. Always fun to write about exactly how I dance. Moving on, in this chapter I have dropped hints about things that will show up in other fics within this delightful series that was supposed to stay at one to two short stories but grew legs and Usain Bolt-ed away from myself and majorleeobvious. 
> 
> As for an explanation, I'd like to start with an apology. I'm so sorry this took so long, I had no intention of going past a year to get this up, but it's up now and I have plans to finish the next within a few weeks in not a month. I started working on my master's degree shortly after the last chapter was posted so I've been busy with that. But I'll be done with it in a few weeks and can spend a bit more time on this before my next educational endeavor takes over my entire existence. Also to any and all graduates of 2018 that have bothered to read this far: Congratulations! I wish you all the best in your future endeavors!
> 
> Anywho, that should be all, if I forgot to address anything feel free to drop a comment. Or do so if you have something to say, I accept all questions, concerns, and constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a review, if you are a writer, you know how much they can help. Alright, now I'm really done, See you all next time ~Sgt


End file.
